Discussion utilisateur:FicArgenty/Archives
Episode 35 Catégories Demande d'insertion dans la team Salut FIC ryu m'a envoyé vers toi pour ton approbation pour la team.je suis Chasseur de Dragon de Magma c'est Thunder chaos (discussion) juillet 17, 2014 à 16:20 (UTC) Whut? T'es un voleur! Tu m'a volé mon esquimau! ;( Trésor38 (discussion) juillet 26, 2014 à 23:30 (UTC) Les magasins ça existe ! è.é (compte pas sur moi pour t'y accompager :p) Ficmanga1 (discussion) juillet 26, 2014 à 23:33 (UTC) Ryu! Fic il est méchant avec moi! ;( Il veut pas me rendre mon esquimau! Trésor38 (discussion) juillet 26, 2014 à 23:35 (UTC) Ohh Rapinneuse!!! :< Ficmanga1 (discussion) juillet 26, 2014 à 23:41 (UTC) Maaaaaaaais! Tu as.... Tu as jeté l'esquimau? ;( ;( ;( Trésor38 (discussion) juillet 26, 2014 à 23:42 (UTC) Nan j'l'ai caché.. xp t'a une obsession pour ça D: vraiment é.è (la tentation... :D) Ficmanga1 (discussion) juillet 26, 2014 à 23:48 (UTC) Tu l'as caché où? T.T +_+ Rend le moi!!!!!!!!!!! juillet 26, 2014 à 23:49 (UTC) Quelque part sur moi c: Ficmanga1 (discussion) juillet 26, 2014 à 23:51 (UTC) Tu le cache, mais en plus tu le viole?! Nan mais hé? Tu croix que je vais rien dire, c'est ça? (J'aime trolley ton mûr! XD) Trésor38 (discussion) juillet 26, 2014 à 23:52 (UTC) Ouais j'l'ai pécho dans un coin >.> Tu va dire quoi?! Me disputer? é.è (trolleuse j'me vengerai :p) Attend d'abord ma vengeance ok? Parce que si je dois faire une double vengeance, tu survivrait pas u_ûTu l'a violé! tu l'as VIOLÉ?! Nan mais! T'es qu'un méchant! Jte déteste! ;( /part pleurer dans un coin/ Trésor38 (discussion) juillet 26, 2014 à 23:58 (UTC) Les monsieurs d'abord t'a oublié? u_u Tu m'déteste? é.è Ok c'est la guerre! è.é éspèce de.... de........de mammifère!! è.é (un mouchoir?) Les mon sieurs d'abord? N'importe quoi >.< Oui jte déteste, oui c'est le guerre. Un mammifère? moi? Espèce de de de.... De reptile sur pattes! (Oui un mouchoir s'il te plait! ;( /le regarde les larmes aux yeux/ ) Trésor38 (discussion) juillet 27, 2014 à 00:51 (UTC) Tu m'crois pas c'est ça?! T.T Demande a Nico Sharicozy y va t'répondre è_è. Mais avant ça pause pipi u_u Reptile sur patte?! T_T Reptile ok mais sur patte? (les larmes au yeux? Tiens prend mon controle de math tu va moins pleurer Nan, jte croix pas! :p J'y penserais ^^. Pause pipi :o xD Oui, reptile SUR PATTES ^-^ (Merci mais c'est pas un contrôle qui va m'aider ;( ) Trésor38 (discussion) juillet 28, 2014 à 21:10 (UTC) Whut n°2 Pauvre Trésor :'o Fic faudrait peut etre te calmer un jour ! Jubichou (discussion) juillet 27, 2014 à 00:13 (UTC) Tu prennais pas ça vraiment au sérieux que j't'ai dis d'aller troller ici? :'( Ficmanga1 (discussion) juillet 27, 2014 à 00:14 (UTC) Ben si XD et maintenant que tu m'a dit de le faire, je vais le faire Jubichou (discussion) juillet 27, 2014 à 00:17 (UTC) Je t'ordonne de retier u_u ou j't'épile u_u Ficmanga1 (discussion) juillet 27, 2014 à 00:18 (UTC) Vas y épile moi si ca t'amuse x) Jubichou (discussion) juillet 27, 2014 à 00:30 (UTC) 'commence par où? u_u (le nez de préférence) Pas touche au nez ! Déjà que ton odeur de loin est forte, alors si tu commences a le toucher je vais m'évanouir è.é Jubichou (discussion) juillet 27, 2014 à 13:35 (UTC) Et fait pas trop ton malin et ramène toi sur le tchat, t'es en retard pour ton mariage !!!!!!!!! Jubichou (discussion) juillet 27, 2014 à 19:02 (UTC) Whut n°3 Ah ben nan, en fait j'ai rien a dire d'autre, mince... Trésor38 (discussion) juillet 27, 2014 à 00:55 (UTC) ^^ Whut n°3,5 Bonjour maître! Alors, j'ai lu ta fiche une deuxième fois et... Toi? Ouvert? Bon peut être ok u_u x) Par contre, chelou, ça oui, tu l'est totalement! xD Après, qu'est-ce que je voulais dire d'autre déjà? Ah oui! Pourquoi t'es pas resté sur le tchat? ;( J'avais préparé ma vengeance! Tant pis! è_é je vais troller ton mur à fond è_é Bon, ensuite... Tu prendra mon esquimau un jour ou pas? Parce qu'il me manque trop là! Tu vois, j'étais en larmes sans mon esquimau. M'enfin tu es mon maître après tout... Malheureusement pour moi! (Ou toi, je sais pas encore... n.n) Quoi d'autre... Hum... Réfléchissons... Ah! Je voulais aussi te dire que tu n'aura PAS LE DROIT de supprimer les messages que j'ai mis sur ton mur u_u (mdr) sinon je... Je... Je.... Je... Je rien du tout! Na! Bon, comme tu n'étais pas sur le tchat quand je suis revenue, j'me suis mise en tête de te triller pour te punir. Me demande pas pourquoi u_u (Tiens je me répète moi maintenant :o) Et aussi, tu ne touche pas à Jubi! Elle a le droit de me défendre u_u. Tiens, je me met à écrire des encyclopédies moi! Cool x) J'essaye d'être à la hauteur de ma famille! è_é À, et, encore un truc, demain j'essaierais quand même de passer si t'es là pour accomplir ma vengeance alors prépare toi ^^ À, et, encore une chose, je sais plus quoi dire là... PS: un truc et une chose, c'est DIFFÉRENT ^^ Bon, je pense que je vais te laisser là... Je sais vraiment plus quoi dire... Amicalement (ou pas) Trésor38 (discussion) juillet 27, 2014 à 01:13 (UTC) MDRRRR:[ y'a un cas ici x) déjà pour "ouvert" je n'ai pas précisé le sens u_u haha >> (pense rien de pervers) chelou c'étais avant maintenant je vais le changer è_è la preuve j'ai fais un truc moche sur ton esquimau dont tu n'aura jamais U_u les larmes ne me front pas changer d'avis xp. Non non t'inquiète j'vais pas éffacer tes messages trolliens :D j'les garde en preuve de ta méchanceté souvenirs ! :D Je pense que c'est dû a l'Ayzaïmeurt le fais que tu te répère U_u (désolé j'sais plus comment ça s'écrit.. >> ) T'a vengeance?! u_u (tu va m'faire bouffer des macaronis?) viens j'ai peur de rien! :< (quoi-que les poules p'têtre...) A propos du PS: Nan sérieux..? *PS:Tu veut t'faire épiler toi aussi ? U_u *PPS: J'me vengerai sur ton mur.. *PPPS: J'en ai pas fini avec les PS *PPPPS: J'sais pas quoi mettre :< *PPPPPS:Tu m'a bien fais rire x) Conclusion de tout ça: Tu va pas bien !! :O *Edit: j'suis partit du tchat comme j'étais crevé il étais 02h35 chez moi :) Signé: Le mec qui t'a répondu Tu garde mes messages en souvenir? Merciiiiiii! Je t'ai fait rire tant mieux u_u. Je vais pas bien? Mais siiiiiiii LTrésor38 (discussion) juillet 27, 2014 à 13:30 (UTC) Whut n°... 3.6? Bah alors? :o jt'ai fais fuir du tchat? Pourquoi tu te barre dès que j'arrive? :o ;( Jpourais jamais me venger si tu fais ça :o Trésor38 (discussion) juillet 28, 2014 à 15:51 (UTC) Oui p'tête bien é.è , nan j'déconne xp (pas mal l'idée :o) Ficmanga1 (discussion) juillet 28, 2014 à 16:13 (UTC) Troll âge avant demain New memebre et infobox qui est pas une infobox Troll âge ~Trésor38~ :p Avant midi u_u> Troll de la part de 13h38 (pile l'heure ou je commence écrire sur ton mûr ô.ô) 3ème troll âgé(y'en a encore un ou deux...) Troll âge spécial pseudo... :p DERNIER TROLL DE LA JOURNEE!!! (ou avant dernier, ça dépend de moi u_u) Tchat :o TROLLLLLL Gage Gage de Meije =D Ficouninet FTErzaScarlet (discussion) août 10, 2014 à 12:42 (UTC) TROLLLLL AGE u_u KD Troll Fiction fictive ~ Je viens troller ta page parce que tu me l'as demandé et en fait c'est drôle de troller les pages donc je vais troller ta page car un troll averti en vaut deux .___. Tu sais quoi ? Ce matin j'ai manger une pomme ! *o* Et elle était très bonne. Mais ducoup j'avais plus faim après :/ Donc je ne mangerai plus de pommes è____é Et toi tu aimes les pommes ? Ah tu préfère peut être les compotes de fraises :/ Oh j'ai une chanson à te chanter : Pomme de renette er pomme Dapi Dapi dapi dou! Pomme de renette et pomme Dapi Dapi dapi da ! Voilà ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ma chanson ! Bonne nuit :D Avadonia (discussion) septembre 7, 2014 à 19:31 (UTC) Merci pour l'information on me l'avait dit hier que ça n'allait pas je ferai attention les prochaines fois en tout cas encore merci. Meldy 15 Mon premier Troll *o* Tonton! :D Comment ça va, la famille, les amis, les amours, les emmerdes,...? ... Oh, je t'ai pas dit! J'ai découvert que la cousine de la tante du frère de la belle-soeur du fils de la tante par alliance de la nièce du frère de Ryu (en gros... quelqu'un XD), eh ben c'était un radis! Ah non attends, pas un radis, un melon... non plus... UNE PASTEQUE! C'est ça, c'était une pastèque! :D Tu te rends compte, on a une pastèque dans la famille O_o Si ça se trouve, c'est elle qu'on a mis dans le gâteau avec Horloge... :/ Oups! c: *Amen* 'Fin breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef, oublions cette lointaine parente défunte (elle était bonne mine de rien cette pastèque :3) et parlons (enfin, MOI je parle, toi tu lis u.u et oui, c'est moi qui fait tout le travail! >.<)... donc, parlons des COURS! Parce que tu a-do-res ce sujet, n'est-ce pas? :p Dooooooooooooc, les cours de maths de pour commencer! (a+b)²=a²+2ab+b² ah non, ça c'est trop compliqué... alors 1+1=? hum... non, t'y arriveras pas non plus. Passons u.u Hum... ich weiß nicht was sagen (=je ne sais pas quoi dire, ou un truc comme ça...)! Compris? Dis, t'as free? Parce que dans ce cas, t'as tout compris! /sort/ Mais... qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que je viens d'apprendre?! C'est inadmissible! Honteux! Intolérable! C'est... c'est indigne de toi! Tu seras châtié de ta témérité! (Sir, reprit l'agneau, que votre majesté m'en excuse!) Et tu sais ce que t'as fait? ou plutôt pas fait...?! T'as... t'as volé l'esquimau de ma marraine! Michaaant!!!!!! *va pleurer* Bon, tu ne mérites pas que je continue à troller ta page u.u et la prochaine fois, c'est TOI qui me trollera! Na! Ta nièce préférée :3 Mais j'insiste, cher oncle, j'insiste! :p Reby Redfox (discussion) septembre 11, 2014 à 16:04 (UTC) mon frère Un mec qui réponds... :o Merci je vais faire comme si j'avais pas lu la fin T^T Si je la lit mes pulsions meurtrières contre toi vont revenir, FIChu garnement c: Flam-Evils30 (discussion) septembre 11, 2014 à 17:51 (UTC) alias Celui qui aura ta peau ! Je suis télépatate banane .___. Flam-Evils30 (discussion) septembre 11, 2014 à 18:16 (UTC) La courgette trollienne! Trésor38, le retour ~ =Petit Troll âgé Grand troll âgé de la part de ta Trétré pour te prouver qu'elle t'aime (pas?)= TROLL-ÂGE! è.é Tes énigmes commandées Tchat Merci :3 Anniv Joyeux anniversaire =) Meldy 15 P'tite demande :D S'il to plait Réponse d'une cigarette à un WC ! ???? CC Fic Argentine, j'ai bien recu ton message. En toute honnete je ne fait pas mes blogs pour les forums (je ne sais meme pas qu'est-ce que c'est). J(écrit mes blogs pour m'amuser car j'aime écrire de nouvelle chose. Désolé si je t'ai blessé en écrivant ces blogs. Si tu veux la prochaine fois j'écrirai de meilleurs blogs. Merci Luucy-saan CC Fic Argenty, j'ai bien recu ton message et je ne fait pas ca pour les forums, je viens d'arriver il y a peu de temps et en plus, je n'ai fait qu'un blog. En m'excusant si je t blessé ... Merci Erza-saan Bonjour Fic, je te redemande pardon de mettre plain de t'avoir contredit, je vais à partir de maintenant me faire plus discrète au sein de la Guilde. Je posterais des blogs intelligents. Merci de m'avoir envoyer un avertissement au moins maintenant je vais faire attention. Merci Luucy-saan "Fan Club" de Lucy Salut ! J'ai vu que tu étais la/le créateur/trice du Club Anti-Lucy ... Je me demandais si je pouvais en faire partie ... Voilà ! Matirudo-san (discussion) novembre 23, 2014 à 14:04 (UTC) Une autre "Fan" de Lucy Bonjour Fic, Lan-chan m'a dit que pour faire partit du club anti-lucy, il falait le demander à toi donc voilà ... Peut tu m'inscrire dans le club anti-lucy ?Wendy-saann (discussion) novembre 24, 2014 à 12:49 (UTC) réponseuuuuuh J'fais des test ~~ Catés Bouzzzz cluab anti -lucy